It is known in the art of microscopy to observe phase variations in an image of a sample in order to enhance detection of features that would otherwise be difficult to see. DIC microscopy provides a monochromatic shadow cast image that effectively displays the gradient of optical paths. Those regions of the sample where the optical paths increase along a certain reference direction appear brighter, while those where the path differences decrease appear in reverse contrast. Image contrast is greater the steeper the gradient of path differences. DIC methods are useful for highlighting features such as very thin filaments and sharp interfaces, and show differences in local refractive index, as well as changes in surface elevation.
Traveling lens acousto-optic devices are also known in the art. A device of this sort is described, for example, by Eveleth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,951, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. An acoustic transducer is coupled to one end of an acousto-optic Bragg cell. The acoustic transducer generates frequency-modulated acoustic pulses in the Bragg cell, which travel from one end of the cell to the other. The resulting spatial frequency variation of the traveling acoustic pulse causes a laser beam that passes through the pulse area to be focused onto an image plane. As the acoustic pulse travels from one end of the Bragg cell to the other, it acts as a traveling lens, causing the focused laser spot to be scanned across the image plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,695 of Feldman, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches of dual spot traveling lens system for optical assessment of a sample.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient system and a method for assessment of a sample.